The autonomous robotics industry is rapidly achieving a long-promised level of technology and industry size. Within 5-10 years, the autonomous robotics industry may well be worth more than a trillion dollars, perhaps larger than any other high-technology sector. Many consumers will come into contact with numerous examples of these robots in many different roles including as home helpers and, increasingly, as autonomous cars. Aspects of home appliances (e.g., refrigerators, dishwashers, ovens, exercise equipment, lighting, etc.) will begin to resemble robots as more intelligence is incorporated into everyday objects. Some industry participants estimate that 1.5 trillion “Internet of Things” (IOT) devices could be online in 10 years. Simple economic reality may play a role in the adoption of autonomous robotics. As a combination of changing priorities and increasing income disparity puts car ownership out of reach for many, autonomous vehicles may become ever more prevalent. Savvy marketing could spread younger-generation enthusiasm for autonomous vehicles to older generations who may be more reluctant to change the way they think about vehicles and driving.
Various nightmare scenarios suggest that artificial intelligence (AI) will suddenly “wake up” and decide to harm humanity However, it is more likely that these robots and IOT devices will be hacked for monetary profit, disruption, or potentially in order to harm people, not by nefarious AIs but by human hackers. In short, cybersecurity is about to leap into the physical world. Possible hacking scenarios may include: autonomous taxis (operated in association with, e.g., Uber) being reprogrammed by hackers (e.g., terrorists) to go from pedestrian avoidance to pedestrian seek-and-destroy behavior; autonomous tractor-trailers being reprogrammed by cybercriminals to deliver their valuable cargo directly to thieves; smart appliances being reprogrammed by hackers to overload the electrical grid by means such as synchronized motor pulsing, or simply to damage themselves, causing billions of dollars of damage in seconds; IOT-connected coffee makers being hacked to catch fire and burn down buildings and homes; the Tesla Powerwall being hacked to overcharge, overheat, and catch fire or explode. Numerous other possible example scenarios could be listed here as well.